Ellarohir
by Alaina
Summary: If I told you one day I suddenly heard these two voices in my head you'd think I was mad..." But what if I wasn't so mad, what if there were elves fresh from Valinor in my head?
1. Twins

I stole this from bratprincess. Sort of. It's actually a continuation of her story. Except it hasn't been finished yet. But yes. I'm going to shut up now.  
  
*  
  
Math class. Full of unbidden joys. Or, you know, a living hell. Take your pick. But there I was, sitting in my living hell, blatantly ignoring the teacher who couldn't remember my name. I leaned back in my seat, feeling kind of sleepy. I stared out the window.  
  
"Alaina? Hello, Alaina?"  
  
I sat up suddenly, glaring at the dark haired guy sitting in front of me. "WHAT, Graham?"  
  
"Don't you think Elizabeth should have married the Commodore?"  
  
"No Graham, I do not."  
  
Sarah, sitting next to him, smiled tolerantly at me, laughing at him. I rolled my eyes, and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my head.  
  
"But Alaina, WHY not?"  
  
"Because Graham, I just don't, alright? Now fuck. Off."  
  
Graham looked put out, but I didn't especially care. He grated on my nerves and... I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy.  
  
"I think," I started to say, "That I should really... lie.."  
  
I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was suddenly lying flat on my back, unconscious. I'm not sure how long I was there-being unconscious is funny like that. But when I woke up there was something significantly different.  
  
I could see first, blurry people standing around me. Graham was there: not a pleasant sight to wake up to. Then the sound came in. Various people talking, asking what had happened, if I was okay. I think my math teacher was asking what my name was again. But there was something else as well. Calming voices, in a language I'd never heard with a strange accent. I blinked slowly. None of the people around me were the ones speaking.  
  
"Who said that?" I asked slowly, wincing as my head hurt.  
  
If anything, this made everyone look more concerned.  
  
"Who said what?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I... don't... know," I answered slowly. "It's in a different language."  
  
Everyone shared odd glances. It was quite easy to figure out that nobody else heard it.  
  
"Maybe we should call an ambulance," my teacher suggested.  
  
I shook my head quickly. "No, no. Don't do that. I'm fine. Really." He didn't look convinced. "I just imagined it. I skipped breakfast this morning, that's probably why I passed out." Wow. I hadn't thought I could think that fast.  
  
"Alright..." Mr. Brown agreed rather reluctantly. "Everyone, get back in your seats. There's nothing to see here."  
  
I stood up, taking my seat. But now I was paying even less attention than before. While Mr. Brown continued on with the lesson (something to do with umbrellas) I was focusing on the voices in my head. They were most definitely male. Quite deep, and rich... very nice to listen to, like melted chocolate. I didn't understand what they were saying, but the words sounded pretty. There were most definitely two of them, although they were so similar they were almost identical, and it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two of them; not that it mattered, as I had no face to place them to. I started to notice something though. While before the voices had seemed calm and soothing, it began to seem more and more as though they were arguing. Oh great. Not only was I hearing voices nobody else could hear, they were arguing with each other.  
  
Abruptly one of them said something, and they both stopped speaking. It happened so suddenly that I wondered if maybe I had hit my head when I fell, and really had imagined them. No, that couldn't be it. There was something odd, as if I'd heard the language before, or read it, or something.  
  
I had difficulty concentrating the rest of the day. I mean, wouldn't you if you'd passed out and woken up with voices in your head? It was on the edge of my mind for the rest of the day. Since I wasn't paying attention in class, I had all the stuff we'd done for homework. So by the time I'd attended band rehearsal, gotten home, done my chores, practiced, AND finished my homework, it was after midnight, and I was tired. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.  
  
*  
  
There was a waterfall, with mist rising off of the rocks at the bottom. It was in the middle of a clearing in the woods. It was night, and the stars shone out and... oh, I was dreaming. Shame, it was beautiful. Well, I figured that since I was dreaming, and didn't know how long it would last, I should take advantage of it. I walked over to the water and dipped my foot in.  
  
And shrieked. It was icy cold. No fair. I sat down glumly on a rock and for the first time heard muffled giggling. I stood up again, looking around. Nobody was there, but I could still hear the giggling.  
  
"Hello?" I called out. Nobody answered. "I CAN hear you, you do realize that?" I still didn't get an answer. Now normally if I heard giggling, and there was nobody around, I would end up rather creeped out. But I wasn't, somehow, just annoyed. "Hello? Anybody home?" The giggling suddenly stopped. "Fine, be that way." I walked around, then sat on a rock. I was staring at the waterfall when I saw something run by out of the corner of my eye. I jumped up again, and swore just for the hell of it. There was still no answer. "Well fuck that," I decided. "I'm leaving." I stood up to go-although I wasn't really sure where I would go-when there were suddenly two people in front of me. They were very nice looking.  
  
They were both identical, with grey eyes and long black hair. They were tall, with broad shoulders, and neither one was wearing a shirt.  
  
I gaped at them, knowing exactly who they were. "But, but. TWINS!" I spluttered out.  
  
The one on the right looked at the one on the left and said something in Elvish. The one on the left answered and they both looked back at me.  
  
Oh, just my luck. I'd have twins in my head and they don't speak English.  
  
"Uh..." I tried to think of what to say, hoping they'd understand. "Twins. Pretty. Fuck?" I didn't hold much hope for the last bit.  
  
They stared at me, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Uh, Elladan, Elrohir?" I said, pointing to the one on the right, then the left. The one on the left raised his eyebrow. "Er, Elrohir, Elladan?"  
  
Elrohir, I guess it was, said something again. And then they both started to laugh. At me! And it was MY dream.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that, I just won't talk to you," I announced. And, just to be sure they got the point, I stuck out my tongue and sat back down on the rock with my back to them.  
  
I could still hear them laughing when I woke up. And it didn't go away. In fact, it was getting stronger. And then one of them said something. My eyes went wide and I burrowed under my covers. "No, no, no," I said. "Not happening."  
  
They started to laugh, although I'm sure they couldn't understand me.  
  
"I hate my life." 


	2. Elvish

Oops. Forgot my disclaimer. Uh, I belong to me and the twins belong to Tolkien. Wish they were mine though. Oh yeah, and the idea belongs to bratprincess. Completely. Speaking of which, go read her story.  
  
Emerald Griffin- *sob* I wish I could take credit for this, but I can't. It's bratprincess's story. I'm glad you like my version though.  
  
Kcauz- I love the twins too! Pretty, pretty twins. And they were cut out of Return of the King! But I found them. Twice!  
  
Bratprincess- I know you didn't review, but you get special mention anyway. Because, you know, it's your story. And you've helped me so much. FARAMIR!  
  
*  
  
I dragged myself out of bed. This couldn't be happening to me. And maybe, if I told myself that often enough, I'd start to believe it. I went downstairs for some orange juice. The whole time they were still talking to each other; probably still making fun of me.  
  
"Oh, shut up," I muttered.  
  
My brother, standing in the kitchen, looked up at me. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey, Alaina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's the bread?"  
  
"On the counter."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Alaina, it's not."  
  
I looked up and picked up the loaf sitting beside him, dangling it in front of his face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I rolled my eyes and went into the basement to check my email. The twins were STILL talking.  
  
"Alaina?" one of them said. I ignored them. "Alaina?"  
  
"What?" I snapped. They couldn't understand me, but at least I'd responded.  
  
"Nin aranno."  
  
"You do realize I have no idea what you just said, right?"  
  
They said something else- probably the exact same thing I had.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
I nearly fell out of my chair as my Patrick entered the room. "No one. Are you going to follow me around all day?"  
  
I went upstairs, deciding I needed to take a walk. I left the house and went walking up the street to the park. I stretched out on the grass, staring up at the sky. I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew I was back at the waterfall with the twins.  
  
"Oh great. Peachy keen," I muttered. I looked at them closely, trying to find a difference between them. Impossible. Even their hair was identical- loose, hanging over their shoulders.  
  
The one on the right said something. I, of course, didn't understand a word.  
  
"This must be remedied," I announced. "It's becoming a royal pain in the ass."  
  
Evidently, they agreed. The twin that had spoken pulled me to my feet in front of them. He pointed to himself. "Elrohir."  
  
Then the other twin also pointed to himself. "Elladan."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I copied their actions. "Alaina." They beamed at me proudly. I have to admit, I was grudgingly starting to like them. How could I help it? They were adorable. If I could just tell them apart...  
  
I suddenly realized my hair was tied back. I pulled the elastic out of it, letting my hair fall free. I handed it to Elrohir. He stared at it for a moment, then seemed to clue in and pulled back a bit of his hair, securing it. There, now I had a way to tell them apart. Of course, it wouldn't do me any good when I was awake, but it was a start.  
  
Elladan picked a daisy from the ground. "Eirien."  
  
Okay. That either meant daisy, or flower. I didn't know the difference. So I picked another daisy. "Eirien?" I repeated. They beamed at me again. I picked a different flower, one I'd never seen before. "No Eirien?" I asked, shaking my head to present my point. I guess they got it, because they both nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Great. I could say daisy. The forms of communication were never ending.  
  
Elladan pointed to Elrohir. "Bauglir."  
  
I stared at him. What the hell did that mean? Elrohir smacked his brother. Elladan looked hurt and I started to laugh. They both grinned at me. "Gladha," Elrohir said.  
  
So now I could say laugh and daisy. And bauglir, whatever that was.  
  
Elrohir pointed to his hair. "Finnel." I figured that either meant hair or black. He pointed to my hair. "Finnel." Okay, I was going to go with hair. He pointed back to his hair and said, "Morn," then mine and said, "Baran."  
  
A butterfly flew by. Elladan began to jump up and down. "Gwilwileth! Gwilwileth!" he shouted. I started to laugh again.  
  
This carried on for some time. I also learned brother (gwador), sun (anor), breeze (hwest), breathe (thuio), branch (golf), blue (elu), grass (thar) and tree (brethil).  
  
I was starting to feel quite proud of myself when Elladan turned to me. He stepped very, very close. I stared at him and started to feel dizzy. After all, he was terribly pretty. He gave me a smoldering look and then leaned over to whisper something I didn't understand in my ear.  
  
"Elladan!" Elrohir began to yell at him in Elvish. The only word I caught was 'mael'. Elladan argued back. They carried on for some time until Elrohir turned to me looking accomplished and said, "Cost."  
  
I had kind of missed what that whole exchange was about, but I assumed that meant to fight, or something like that. I didn't have a chance to learn anymore, because I was suddenly jolted back to reality by someone kicking me rather hard in the side. I didn't move, just opened my eyes to stare up at the person above me. It was the slutty blonde who lived up the street from me, the one who thought she was the queen of everything.  
  
"Get up freak," she said, her voice full of disdain. "My boyfriend's flying in from Tennessee. He'll be here in half an hour and I don't want him to know any losers like you live near someone like me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, slowly getting to my feet. "Of course, your royal majesty," I muttered as I started down the road. I was more or less used to her by now; I'd been living by her since the time I was three. The twins, however, seemed less than thrilled. They were muttering angrily. I couldn't understand them, but I gathered it wasn't something nice. I grinned to myself as I walked. Aw, they cared.  
  
*  
  
Nin aranno - sorry Eirien - daisy Bauglir - tyrant, oppressor Gladha - laugh Finnel - hair Morn - black Baran - brown Gwilwileth - butterfly Mael - lust Cost - quarrel 


End file.
